Frostfire Caverns
Frostfire Caverns is the fourth stage of Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted, and is located in a painting through the 6-star door, through the door next to the one leading to Grassland Gardens in the lobby. The level is divided into two sections - Fire and Frost - which are connected by a warp tunnel at the start of the level. The two sides share a very similar layout, mirroring each other. Both sides have a main cavern area, with paths circling around a pool of lava/ice, and a tunnel leading to two rooms - a small simpler one and a tall one filled with dangerous obstacles. The painting contains two warps, and Luigi starts on the half of the level which matches the side of the painting he enters. Levels Star 1: Across the Cold Ravine This star requires quite a bit of running around, and is the only one which requires Luigi to travel between the two zones. First head along the frost path, staying on the path in the first room as it climbs above the ice, until Luigi reaches a blue button. Hitting this button removes a red block leading to the Star 3 area, but it also removes a red block in the fire caverns. Head back to the start and enter the fire caverns. Go along the path, and down the tunnel beside the lava pool. Take a right at the fork, and after exiting the tunnel, hang right and go up the winding path around the pillar. On this pillar is a "!" switch, which is covered by a red block if the blue button was not pressed. Hitting the switch will open a door in the frost caverns, so backtrack to the frost side. Head back along the path, into the tunnel next to the frozen pool and take a right at the fork to reach the newly opened door. Luigi now must climb to the top of the frozen slope to get the star. One fall means he will have to open the door all over again, making this star potentially very frustrating. Try to maintain speed going up the slope, using slope kicks for example, since Luigi will need it to jump from the slope to some blue blocks at one point. Long jumping to the first block and using regular jumps for the rest is a relatively safe strategy. It is also possible to climb the slope using a shell. Star 2: Elevation of Danger Follow the red path up until the tunnel next to the lava pool into the tunnel. Go into the tunnel and take the left fork to reach a tall open room, with an elevator ride to the right of the entrance. Take the elevator ride to the top, avoiding flame jets and Flyguys to reach the star. If avoiding the fire on the ride is too frustrating, wait until the Metal Cap is unlocked, and grab it before getting on the elevator, as it can last for the entire ride. Star 3: Ice Crystal Ride Head along the blue path. Follow the winding paths in the first room until Luigi reaches a blue button. Hit the blue switch to remove a red block, blocking a hole to the cavern with the star. Drop down from the block and head into the tunnel. Take a left at the fork, and cross the frozen lake to get a turtle shell. Ride the turtle shell back through the tunnel, and take a right then left, and drop through the hole where the red block was. Ride the shell to the end of this cave to find the star. Star 4: Iron Luigi Time Metal Cap required! Go up the red path and grab the metal cap. Go down the path directly opposite from the metal cap box, and drop down the hole. Lava bounce around the pillars to the end of the room to get the star. Star 5: Run to the Frozen Waterfall Vanish Cap required! Go up the tunnel and the snowy path until the Vanish Cap Box. Grab the vanish cap and quickly run down the tunnel, taking a left at the fork. Run across the frozen lake, and the Vanish Cap with allow Luigi to jump through the frozen waterfall and grab the star Star 6: Molten Waterfall Switch Run Metal Cap required! Go along the red path until the Metal Cap Box. Grab the metal cap and run down the tunnel, taking a right at the fork. Go into the water, and hit the underwater "!" switch. This creates some boxes on the other side of the water. The timing for these boxes is extremely tight, so once out of the water, try to long jump to the far platform from the second box. Although the box timing is tight, the good news is that the metal cap lasts longer much longer than usual, so Luigi can get 2-3 attempts on the boxes per metal cap. Long jump to the hole behind the waterfall to grab the star. Enemies * Flyguy * Goomba * Monty Mole * Scuttlebug * Snufit * Swooper Category:Level Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Category:Snowscape Category:Volcanic Area Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Banjo Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Location